Let's Get Wet!
by KazuyaH
Summary: Marth waited under the awning of his favorite café as the cold rain continued to pour. The windows were fogged up and his nose and cheeks were turning red. His pale silky skin now ice cold and shivering... Rated M for lemon in later chapters
1. Getting Caught In the Rain

Marth waited under the awning of his favorite café as the cold rain continued to pour. The windows were fogged up and his nose and cheeks were turning red. His pale silky skin now ice cold and shivering. He rubbed his arms to try to keep warm even though the freezing breeze was inevitable. "Man.." he thought, "…this storm isn't lightening up at all." The prince sighed to himself and was determined to make a run for it. He threw his bag over his shoulder, pulled his scarf on and dashed down the sidewalk.

Sadly, the blunette came to a stoplight and stood at the other end of the street. "Come on…Hurry up!" He rubbed his hands together as the winter breeze continued to blow. Waiting fro the light to change was like watching Link's turn in a game of chess-slow and irritating. Soon enough though, the light turned green and he started to run again, his school pants already wet from both the rain and the snow. His blue trench coat didn't help much with the temperature and his black scarf flew away at some point. Unable to make the whole run, the prince stopped under another awning of some building and panted heavily, fog coming out of his mouth.

He rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath when suddenly he felt a shadow over him. He looked up to see a big purple umbrella being hovered over him. When he turned his head to see who it was, he was shocked to see Ike, the school's most nonchalant and composed student. This kid drives a motorcycle to school everyday and all the girls are head over heels for him even though he doesn't say much.

Marth looked at the other, his emotionless face blending in well with the gloomy weather, and took the umbrella out of his hand, unable to find the right words to say.

"You're Marth Lowell from Classroom B-1 right?" asked the other.

Marth's nervousness took over, but nonetheless he nodded and said, "How did you know?"

The taller male was silent and his look was distant as he stared at the falling droplets of water.

"Ike?" asked Marth as he continued to look at him. "You can keep your umbrella. I'm already soaked anyway and you're completely dry. Wouldn't make sense for me to keep it," he laughed. The mercenary was taken a bit aback by the other's kindness but smirked at him. "That's ok princess. You need it more than I do. You looked pretty pathetic when you were running anyway," Ike chuckled. With that, Ike took off, leaving Marth with a bunch of questions.


	2. Returning the Glass Slipper

The next day, Marth went to pick up his best friend, Roy, so that they could go to school together. Marth walked into his house and went to his room. "Roy! Wake up! We're going to be late!" shouted Marth. The red head groggily sat up on his bed and looked at the time. "Five more minutes.." he said as he hid back under the sheets. Marth sighed and pulled the other's uniform out of the closet. "Geez…you're always doing this. Come on let's go. Get dressed," he said as he pulled the sheets away. Roy groaned and got up and pulled his shirt off. "What? Gonna stare at me while I strip?" he teased with a smile on his face. The prince couldn't help but blush and turned away irritatedly, crossing his arms. "Just hurry would ya?" Roy chuckled and dressed up and brushed his teeth before running a comb through his hair and heading out the door.

As they were walking, Roy glanced over at Marth and tilted his head. "You brought an umbrella? Is it supposed to be raining like yesterday?" Marth looked at the umbrella and shook his head. "Nah..I got caught in the rain yesterday and someone lent it to me."

"Someone from school?" asked Roy.

"Yeah."

"Who? Which class?"

"It's Ike…from class A-2."

"EHHH?!" exclaimed Roy as he took the umbrella. "Ike lent you this?! Dude! He's like the coolest kid in school! Why would he give YOU this?!"

Marth furrowed his brows at the other and said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Roy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying, why would he lend an umbrella to a nobody like us rather than one of those popular girls like Samus?"

The bluenette shrugged and took the umbrella back. "How should I know? You really shouldn't judge people without knowing them Roy. Just because he's popular doesn't mean that he's all snobby and sticks with the same crowd."

Not looking where he was going, Marth accidentally bumped into someone at the school gate and said, "Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw that it was Ike he had bumped into. Roy gasped and bit his bottom lip.

"It's no big deal," said Ike as he smiled at Marth.

"I..brought your umbrella back," he said as he held it up to him. "I didn't get a chance to say thank you yesterday.."

The mercenary took it from the other and rubbed Marth's head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you didn't get sick."

The prince couldn't help the tint of pink to spread across his face as he watched the other leave. However, the school bell shocked him back to reality and he grabbed Roy's wrist as they ran to class.


	3. We Meet Again Princess

During their lunch break, Marth and Roy went to eat outside where they'd meet their blonde haired friend, Link. "Hey guys!," he said, "Can either of you lend a buck fifty for a drink? I'll pay you back." Roy squinted his eyes at Link and said, "Suuuure you will. Like how you 'paid back' those ten dollars you owe me when I paid for your carnival ticket." LInk rose his hands in surrender and said, "I'm sorry. I'll give it back as soon as I can. Promise." Marth couldn't help but giggle and said, "It's fine. I'll pay. Roy do you want something too? My treat." The redhead looked up at Marth in admiration and said, "Really?!" Marth nodded with a smile on his face and went over to the machine to pick up three drinks. However, when he went to pick up the last one, Ike took it from the slot before he could and said, "So we meet again, princess."

Marth tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and nervously said, "H-Hey. I didn't know you had lunch this time too."

"There's a lot you don't know about me…" said Ike with a somewhat sad tone.

Marth looked at him confused, but Ike just shook it off and said, "Yeah. Mind if my friend Pit and I join you?" Marth smiled and said, "Sure. We're over there," as he pointed to Link and Roy. Pit came running over to Ike and said, "I bet you'll be happy to know that today they're serving….wait for it…dramatic pause…FRIED CHICKEN! You're favorite!" The angel smiled happily at Ike and then turned to Marth. "Oh..you're…hmm…Mars! Right?" Marth gave an uneasy laugh and said, "It's Marth actually."

"Right, right..I was close though!" Pit exclaimed.

"Pit, we're going to be sitting with Marth and his friends today," said Ike.

With that the three of them went sit and gossip and whispering almost instantly sprung amongst the students. Marth felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation, but nevertheless started to eat.

Pit looked at Link and Roy and said, "Are you two dating?"

Link nearly choked on his food while Roy spit out his drink. "WHAT?!" the two of them shouted, "EWW! GROSS! NO!"

"What on earth would make you think that?!" yelled Link.

Pit shrugged and said, "Just asking. Sheesh. What about you Marth? Got a special someone~?"

Marth shook his head shyly and said, "N-No…"

Ike roughed up Pit's hair and said, "That's enough making people uncomfortable." The mercenary opened up his lunch and everyone looked at it in awe.

"Wow…That looks delicious. Did you make that yourself?" asked Marth.

Ike nodded and said, "Wanna try some?"

"Can I?" asked Marth as he smiled before Ike held up a piece for him. Marth happily took the food into his mouth, not even realizing how couple-y that was, and smiled happily. "That really is good! Wow, you cook really well."

"Yup yup. Ike's hobbies are cooking, working out, reading, swimming, drawing-" Pit was cut off when Ike placed a hand over his mouth. "That's enough Pit.."

"You really are talented aren't you?" said Marth before turning back to his own food.


	4. Adolescence

Link finished the last of his sandwich and stood up. "I should get going. Mr. Watch is going to kill me if I'm late for computer class again."

"I should get going too," said Roy. "I'll meet you at the gate, Marth. Let's go Link." With that the two left and Pit stood up as well. "I'll leave you two alone," he said with a smile on his face before trotting away.

Marth looked at Ike and said, "So..what class do you have next?" trying to make conversation rather than sitting in awkward silence.

Ike put away his empty container and said, "Literature. You?"

"History."

…..

…..

….

Well…

Looks like the awkward silence was unavoidable…

….

…..

Ike looked at Marth and said, "You…hate people like me, don't you?"

Marth knitted his brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The how you say…'popular crowd'.."

"…It's not like that…I don't hate you, I barely even know you. I just don't like the thought of someone hurting another person just because they're more talented and well known around school…it pisses me off when someone thinks that they can do anything they want and think they're above everyone else..."

"You've been hurt before…"

Marth slumped his shoulders down and nodded.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

Marth looked at Ike with a worried look and sighed. "It was freshman year…I used to date this guy..I'm not going to say his name. At least let me have that much secrecy," he laughed. "Anyway, I thought we were..perfect together you know? I mean…I loved him. I really did. Turns out he was cheating on me with this rich girl from school. Not gonna say her name either. He was seeing her for two months of when we were dating and I found out because Roy saw him with her and showed me a picture. I went up to him at school and confronted him about it and the girl he was seeing came up to me and told me that I was stupid to think that he'd ever really love me…she called me a nobody..a loser..really hurtful things..and i thought my ex was going to stop her but he didn't..he laughed alongside her and told me i was just another one of his…fuck buddies.." Marth then gathered all his trash and stood up. "When we were dating, he was a normal student, like me..but his dad got promoted and he had a really high income and the fortune got to him…"

Ike held the trash can open for Marth as he threw his stuff away and said, "I'm…really sorry to hear that..that guy was a real jerk."

"Yeah..but I'm not sorry. It was for the best…He wasn't the one for me.."

Ike smiled and said, "We're not all like that you know."

"I know. That's why I said I don't hate you."

"So how about it?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Go out with me."

Marth's eyes bulged and he felt his heart rate picking up speed. "M-Me? Y-You're asking me out?"

"I just did, didn't I? Am I not your type?"

"That's not it! I mean you are! I-I mean!" Marth blushed profusely and couldn't look Ike in the face.

The taller male chuckled and said, "You're really cute when you get nervous. Just meet me at that building where I gave you my umbrella. Tonight at seven."


	5. Friend Zone

Marth waited for Roy at the school's gate after his last class since they walk home together. The redhead came running and waving. "Sorry I'm late Marth! Lucas kept asking questions. Poor kid couldn't understand the formula so I explained it to him." Marth shook his head and smiled. "It's ok. I wasn't waiting too long. Let's go." Roy followed the other as he started walking and halfway along their usual route, Roy stopped and looked at the other. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you haven't said a word since we left school and you look like something's bothering you."

"A-Ah..do I really? I haven't noticed…"

"Marth…we're best friends..you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Thanks…I appreciate it Roy. But I'm not upset about anything so no need to worry so much. I'm just a little confused about something." Roy continued to walk and said, "Wanna come over my place? We could talk about it there if you want."

Marth smiled and followed him. "Sure. That sounds nice."

They eventually reached the small house and Roy unlocked the red door and led the way to his room. Marth took a seat on the beanbag chair on the floor and turned the TV on. "Do you want anything to drink?" asked Roy.

"Water's fine."

The lord pulled out a water bottle from his mini fridge and handed it to the prince, sitting down on the other beanbag next to Marth. He couldn't help but stare at the other, his soft silky skin glowing against the light from the television and his smooth hair falling perfectly into place. "So uhm…what happened?" he finally asked.

Marth let out a nervous laugh and faced the other. "Roy…If..If someone asked you out, what would you do?"

((OOC: just letting you know I picture Roy being taller than Marth.))

Roy couldn't help but blush, thinking that Marth was going to ask him out. "U-Uh..I guess..it really depends on who it is."

"Right…well, what if it was someone you'd never expect to ask you out?" Roy's face practically turned as red as his hair and he turned away to hide it.

"L-Like who?"

"Ok I'll be blunt and just say it…Ike asked me out earlier today…after you and Link left at lunch."

Roy frowned in disappointment and turned to the other. "I don't know if that's a good idea Marth. I mean, what if he's like Snake and hurts you? I…I can't see you cry like that again Marth.."

The prince sulked in his seat and hugged his knees. "Why'd you have to bring him up.."

Panicked, the lord waved his hands back and forth and said, "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm just worried…I don't want you to get hurt…"

The prince sighed and said, "I know. But I think Ike's different. He seems really nice and-"

Roy cut him off as he started to get agitated. "So was Snake! That's how they are at first Marth! One day they're saying the love you and that they'll do anything for you and the next thing you know, they don't even know you exist."

"That was only Snake, Roy!…Not EVERYONE is like him…How will I ever know what Ike's like if I don't give him a chance?"

The redhead scratched his jawline, irritated and responded, "Do what you want Marth…If you like the kid then I'm not going to stop you. Just know that I'll be here for you if anything happens."

The prince smiled and hugged the other. "Thanks Roy. I know I can always count on you." Roy frowned and hugged the other back. "That's because I love you."

The prince giggled and said, "I love you too."


	6. My Confessionals

Later that night Marth went to meet Ike at the building where Ike lent Marth his umbrella. The taller male was already waiting and smiled once the prince approached him. "Hey princess," he said.

"H-Hi. Were you waiting long?"

The mercenary shook his head and said, "Nah…Come on, there's this really good restaurant not too far from here."

The prince followed as the other led the way and said, "So…what made you want to ask me out?"

"Hm? It's because I like you of course."

"W-Well yeah but I mean…We barely even know each other so.." The prince started to rub his hands together as the chilly breeze started to blow. Man did he hate winter…

Ike was silent for a while but eventually said, "You cold? Here.." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around the other.

The prince blushed and held at the collar of it. "But what about you?"

"This sweater is pretty warm..The cold doesn't bother me much either. You should really get a warmer jacket. Ah, we're here."

Inside the restaurant, the waiter assigned them to a table and the two started to take some of their layers of clothes off.

((OOC: I just realized I made them eat lunch outside in the earlier chapter…yet…it's winter…oh well xD))

The two looked through the menu and Marth finally decided on what to order. "I think I'll have the New England Clam Chowder and a side salad. What about you?"

"I'm having the ribs." The two of them closed their menus and set them aside as the waiter collected them.

Marth took a sip of his drink as he sat there in awkward silence. "…"

This date didn't seem to be going too well. Sadly the prince had expected so much more. Why was everyone so in love with Ike? I mean sure he's really good looking and drives a motorcycle, but up close and personal he's kinda boring...

"What do you know about me?" the mercenary finally said.

"Huh? Uhh…I know that you drive a motorcycle, you're an elite student, and because of Pit I know that your hobbies are cooking, working out, reading, swimming, drawing, and some other stuff. Also, I know you work at Starbucks."

Ike let out a chuckle but then was shocked at the last bit of info. "How'd you know I worked there?"

Marth twirled his hair around his finger and said, "So you don't remember…You were my cashier sometime last month."

"Oh…I'm-" The mercenary was cut off when the waiter brought their food in. "Enjoy!" she said before happily skipping off.

The prince stared at the food and all its beauty and started eating.

Ike laughed and Marth looked up from his food in uncertainty. "What's so funny?" he asked.

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. You're just really cute when you eat."

A tint of pink spread across Marth's pale skin and continued to eat. "You were going to say something earlier.."

"Oh, right. I was going to apologize for not remembering, but more importantly, I wanted to remind you that being 'popular' how you say it, isn't exactly what you think."

"I know that not all of you are the same…I just have bad experience…So how are you different?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ike took a bite out of his food and wiped his face before saying, "I'm an elite student because I'm at the school on a scholarship. If my grade drop I won't be able to stay. Not only do I work at Starbucks, I also work at two other places because both of my parents are dead and I'm the only one who will take care of my sister. You probably thought that I lived in some luxury house too, right? I live in a small apartment building and my motorcycle used to belong to my dad."

The prince slowed down his eating and clinked his spoon against the bowl, sinking his shoulders down. "I'm sorry…I didn't know.."

Ike chuckled and reached over to rub Marth's head. "Don't stop eating because of my sob story…You never talked to me angrily because you thought I was this top notch rich kid unlike some people who have in the past..That's what I like about you..You give people chances."

"H-Have you…been hurt in the past too?"

The mercenary was hesitant at first but nodded his head. "Yeah.. More like everyday. Kids at school always gossip about how 'glorious' I am and then they lose confidence in themselves and blame me. I never know who my true friends are because they all just want something from me when I have nothing to offer."

"You're wrong!" Marth exclaimed. Ike was quite shocked at the outburst and looked at the other. Marth sat back and said, "You're…really kind…when you gave me your umbrella that day I was really confused as to why you'd give it to ME…but I was really happy as well..I wanted to see you more and more and you've never done anything to upset me and unlike my ex and his girlfriend…you don't laugh at me…you're really talented and you have a lot to offer Ike.."

The taller male smiled and whispered, "Marth…come closer."

Marth was doubtful but inched closer to the other, leaning over the table.

Ike quickly took a hold of Marth's wrist, pinning it down onto the table and kissed him.


	7. Jealousy Is a Disease

After their date, Ike walked Marth home and curled a bit of the prince's hair behind his ear before leaning in to kiss him. However, before he could reach his lips, Marth quickly pulled his jacket off and handed it to him. "H-Here! Thanks for letting me borrow it…It was really warm."

The mercenary blinked but then smiled. "Keep it," he said.

"What? You sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to get sick and plus…I think it's cute when my boyfriend wears my clothes."  
"B-Boyfriend! R-Right! That's what I am!" he exclaimed as he let out a nervous laugh.

Ike cocked a brow up and said, "Marth…Is there something wrong?"

Marth nervously shook his head and looked up at the other. "N-No. Not at all! Why would you think that?!"

"Marth…" Ike let out with a sigh. He cupped the other's chin and lifted his head up to make him look him in the eyes. "If you think we're moving too fast, don't be afraid to tell me."

The prince's cheeks turned a bright red as he held onto the other's wrist. "Sorry…It's just…It's been a while since I've dated and I'm just a little nervous…B-But you aren't doing anything wrong! I uhm…This was actually a really nice date...I had fun." He let out a small smile, which Ike seemed to return as he dropped his arm, and placed his hands in his pockets. "I should get going. I gotta cook for my sister. I'll see you at school."

"Sure… Ah, wait! Ike…before you go I…" Marth nervously pulled the other's arm to make him face him and quickly tiptoed to kiss him. "G-Get home safe…" he uttered out as he tried hiding his blush. Ike chuckled and nodded before walking off.

Later that day, Marth had his glasses on as he was doing his homework when Roy called.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you doing right now?"

"Homework. But keep talking. I needed a break anyway."

"Ahh, alright. Well, how did your date go?"

Marth couldn't help but smile over the phone and then said, "It went really well."

While Marth was smiling, Roy was frowning. His heart seemed to crack more and more as the bluenette spoke. "That's good. I'm glad that you're happy. Do you think you guys are gonna go on a second date?"

"I think so. He's picking me up tomorrow morning so we can go to school together."

"…What? But…Marth that's our thing…"

"Well yeah…But I mean he's my boyfriend so I have-"

"Boyfriend? Marth, you've had ONE date."

"I know…but being with him just feels right."

"So I'm supposed to go to school alone?"

"Roy, it's just a ten minute walk for us. Why are you getting so mad at me?"

"I…I'm not mad…"

"Then what is it?"

'_I'm jealous…_' the redhead thought to himself as he scratched his head, frustrated. "I gotta go. My dad's calling me for dinner." With that, Roy hung up the phone, leaving the prince confused and somewhat sad.


End file.
